Dynamic Random Access Memory devices (DRAMs) are among the highest volume and most complex integrated circuits manufactured today. Except for their high volume production, the state of the art manufacturing requirements of these devices would cause them to be exorbitantly priced. Yet, due to efficiencies associated with high volume production, the price per bit of these memory devices is continually declining. The low cost of memory has fueled the growth and development of the personal computer. As personal computers have become more advanced, they in turn have required faster and more dense memory devices, but with the same low cost of the standard DRAM. Fast page mode DRAMs are the most popular standard DRAM today. In fast page mode operation, a row address strobe (/RAS) is used to latch a row address portion of a multiplexed DRAM address. Multiple occurrences of the column address strobe (/CAS) are then used to latch multiple column addresses to access data within the selected row. On the falling edge of /CAS an address is latched, and the DRAM outputs are enabled. When /CAS transitions high the DRAM outputs are placed in a high impedance state (tri-state). With advances in the production of integrated circuits, the internal circuitry of the DRAM operates faster than ever. This high speed circuitry has allowed for faster page mode cycle times. A problem exists in the reading of a DRAM when the device is operated with minimum fast page mode cycle times. /CAS may be low for as little as 15 nanoseconds, and the data access time from /CAS to valid output data (tCAC) may be up to 15 nanoseconds; therefore, in a worst case scenario there is no time to latch the output data external to the memory device. For devices that operate faster than the specifications require, the data may still only be valid for a few nanoseconds. On a heavily loaded microprocessor memory bus, trying to latch an asynchronous signal that is valid for only a few nanoseconds is very difficult. Even providing a new address every 35 nanoseconds requires large address drivers which create significant amounts of electrical noise within the system. To increase the data throughput of a memory system, it has been common practice to place multiple devices on a common bus. For example, two fast page mode DRAMs may be connected to common address and data buses. One DRAM stores data for odd addresses, and the other for even addresses. The /CAS signal for the odd addresses is turned off (high) when the /CAS signal for the even addresses is turned on (low). This interleaved memory system provides data access at twice the rate of either device alone. If the first /CAS is low for 20 nanoseconds and then high for 20 nanoseconds while the second /CAS goes low, data can be accessed every 20 nanoseconds or 50 megahertz. If the access time from /CAS to data valid is fifteen nanoseconds, the data will be valid for only five nanoseconds at the end of each 20 nanosecond period when both devices are operating in fast page mode. As cycle times are shortened, the data valid period goes to zero.
There is a demand for faster, higher density, random access memory integrated circuits which provide a strategy for integration into today's personal computer systems. In an effort to meet this demand, numerous alternatives to the standard DRAM architecture have been proposed. One method of providing a longer period of time when data is valid at the outputs of a DRAM without increasing the fast page mode cycle time is called Extended Data Out (EDO) mode. In an EDO DRAM the data lines are not tri-stated between read cycles in a fast page mode operation. Instead, data is held valid after /CAS goes high until sometime after the next /CAS low pulse occurs, or until /RAS or the output enable (/OE) goes high. Determining when valid data will arrive at the outputs of a fast page mode or EDO DRAM can be a complex function of when the column address inputs are valid, when /CAS falls, the state of /OE and when /CAS rose in the previous cycle. The period during which data is valid with respect to the control line signals (especially /CAS) is determined by the specific implementation of the EDO mode, as adopted by the various DRAM manufacturers.
Methods to shorten memory access cycles tend to require additional circuitry, additional control pins and nonstandard device pinouts. The proposed industry standard synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) for example has an additional pin for receiving a system clock signal. Since the system clock is connected to each device in a memory system, it is highly loaded, and it is always toggling circuitry in every device. SDRAMs also have a clock enable pin, a chip select pin and a data mask pin. Other signals which appear to be similar in name to those found on standard DRAMs have dramatically different functionality on a SDRAM. The addition of several control pins has required a deviation in device pinout from standard DRAMs which further complicates design efforts to utilize these new devices. Significant amounts of additional circuitry are required in the SDRAM devices which in turn result in higher device manufacturing costs.
In order for existing computer systems to use an improved device having a nonstandard pinout, those systems must be extensively modified. Additionally, existing computer system memory architectures are designed such that control and address signals may not be able to switch at the frequencies required to operate the new memory device at high speed due to large capacity loads on the signal lines. The Single In-Line Memory Module (SIMM) provides an example of what has become an industry standard form of packaging memory in a computer system. On a SIMM, all address lines connect to all DRAMs. Further, the row address strobe (/RAS) and the write enable (/WE) are often connected to each DRAM on the SIMM. These lines inherently have high capacitive loads as a result of the number of device inputs driven by them. SIMM devices also typically ground the output enable (/OE) pin making /OE a less attractive candidate for providing extended functionality to the memory devices.
There is a great degree of resistance to any proposed deviations from the standard SIMM design due to the vast number of computers which use SIMMs. Industry's resistance to radical deviations from the standard, and the inability of current systems to accommodate the new memory devices will delay their widespread acceptance. Therefore only limited quantities of devices with radically different architectures will be manufactured initially. This limited manufacture prevents the reduction in cost which typically can be accomplished through the manufacturing improvements and efficiencies associated with a high volume product.
Additionally, there is a demand for multi-functional random access memory integrated circuits which provide a strategy for integration into systems having differing memory needs. Some applications use random memory access, while other applications use sequential memory access. However, prior asynchronous DRAMs did not have both burst and pipelined modes of operation. Thus, such prior asynchronous DRAMs did not support applications requiring both modes of operation. Consequently, the need around for an asynchronous DRAM which had both burst and pipelined modes of operation.